


Lo Que Dice La Musica

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, but..., i don know the name of the ship, lukadrienette, lukadrinette
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Lo que puede surgir improvisando





	Lo Que Dice La Musica

Como era usual, pasó al tocar la guitarra. Estaba acostumbrado a percibir el amor en el ambiente, que no se sorprendió que sus acordes salieran mientras improvisaba en la popa del barco en un día que su hermana había traído a sus amigas y los miembros de la banda estaban practicando. Claro que con la llegada de las amistades que tenían en común ambos grupos, la idea de practicar quedó en la nada y Luka los dejó hacer mientras se tiraba en la hamaca dispuesta por ahí, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la música hablara.

Con tanta gente reunida, pensó que podría salir algunas ideas para la próxima canción que compusiera; pero sus dedos no tardaron en demostrar que tenían otra intención.

Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando sus dedos pronunciaron el nombre de Marinette y cantaron su esencia; tampoco cuando las notas del amor aparecieron, ni cuando revelaron en un susurro que el objeto del amor de Marinette era Adrien.

Eso ya lo sabía, desde que salieron a patinar esa tarde, y quizás desde algún tiempo anterior también.

Luego, sus dedos pronunciaron el nombre de Adrien y cantaron la esencia de un ave encerrada en una hermosa jaula de cristal, con el deseo de ser libre, con el deseo de amar y ser correspondido por… ¿?

Estaba seguro que era Marinette, por más que las últimas notas que correspondían al tema de ella no sean las suyas, sino parecidas.

Pero estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que el tema de una persona podía variar algunas notas en la interpretación del otro, tenía que ver con cómo veía esa persona a la primera. Le gustó que Adrien la viese así a Marinette, con más confianza y más seguridad. Eso podría ser un incentivo para alcanzar su verdadero potencial, que quien le gustaba la viese de una manera que ella quisiera alcanzar.

Sabía de buena tinta que Adrien mostraba mucho interés en Marinette a un punto que sus intenciones no guardaban ningún parecido o relación con la amistad que él clamaba ver. Suponía que era miedo o ignorancia de conocer sus propias emociones, algo usual en algunos adolescentes.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención es que, inmediatamente después de escuchar las notas principales del tema de Marinette, volvió a escuchar las notas del tema del amor sin dejar de tocar sobre Adrien. Esta vez, relacionado con otro tema que no podía terminar de descifrar.

Entonces, a Adrien le gustaban dos personas. ¿Podía ser la chica con la que fueron a patinar? ¿Kagami? Su instinto le decía que no, que aquellas notas eran muy quietas para alguien con un espíritu tan indómito como el de la espadachina. Sabía de buena tinta que no era el tema de su propia hermana, ni el de Rose, miembros de la banda que compartía con Adrien.

Tampoco era el de Mýene o el de Alya; aunque con ésta última, se podía acercar sí… no, tampoco, el tema Alya tenía notas mucho más alegres que las del tema misterioso. Lo mismo pasaba con la mayoría chicas que estaban ahí presentes: todas tenían notas alegres, agudas, con un ritmo de entusiasmo que el tema misterioso no te-

_Oh;_

una ligera sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mientras se incorporaba en la hamaca y ponía un pie sobre la mesita que tenía al lado, casi cerca del vaso de limonada que le trajeron cuando lo vieron muy concentrado en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo. No pensó que Adrien tuviese _ese_ tipo de gustos; pero él no era el tipo de personas que se metía en las orientaciones de los otros.

Se acomodó un poco más, se aseguró de calzarse bien la guitarra; cerró los ojos y dejó que la música y sus dedos sobre las cuerdas lo guiaran. Ahora era personal, necesitaba saber quién era dueño de ese misterioso tema.

Quería ayudar a Marinette como fuese, porque aquella chica de espíritu tan suave, tan alegre, tan sensible, tan increíble como ella sola podía serlo,que no podía hacer la vista ciega e ignorarla, a ella y a sus percances. Quería ayudarla, quería verla brillar con todo ese potencial que tenía. No quería que se marchitarse por la idea de un amor rechazado, de un amor que no se animaba a expresar porque creía no correspondido cuando todas las señales que daba Adrien demostraban lo contrario, pese a su propia ignorancia.

Quizás, pensaba, que no era tanta la ignorancia que parecía demostrar sobre el tema, sino que sus energías estaban activamente concentradas en otra cosa. En otra persona. En otro hombre, quizás.

Aunque, claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que fuese una persona que él no conociera. Pero le parecía casi imposible porque… París era una ciudad mucho más chica de lo que parecía.

Volvió a tocar el tema de Marinette, asegurándose de que no había cambios. No los hubo, pero sus dedos le picaban por seguir tocando una melodía que, a él, le parecía completa.

Volvió a tocar el tema de Adrien, notando las mismas notas después de que el tema del amor sonara de nuevo.

Levantó su vista y observó; no creía que las notas tuviesen género; sino que se podían atribuirse al carácter; como varias composiciones más modernas dentro de lo que se consideraba música clásica, tenían. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

A bordo del barco no quedaba ninguna otra mujer con la que haya intentado que la música funcionase (y sí, solo para sacarse la duda, hasta probó con el tema de su madre). Trató luego con los hombres presentes y los que conocía, pero tampoco.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño y resopló en silencio, mientras se acomodaba mejor y volvía a probar. Quizás se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Tocó sobre Marinette y sus dedos seguían picando.

Tocó sobre Adrien, y seguía hablando de un interés romántico en otra persona, además de Marinette.

Volvió a tocar sobre Adrien y se hizo una anotación mental sobre los acordes, en caso de que estuviese perdiéndose de algo. Y volvió a probar.

Una, otra, otra, y otra vez.

Hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Abrió los ojos y miró. Los ojos grandes y claros de Rose parecían preocupados.

—¿Todo bien?—Luka asintió, desconcertado. Ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura—; Juleka dice que estás demasiado ensimismado en descubrir una cosa que a lo mejor no estas viendo toda imagen.

Luka vaciló y suspiró, le hizo lugar a Rose para que se sentara a su lado.

—No puedo sacar una canción—decidió explicarse. Estaba seguro que su hermana entendería mejor pero también estaba al tanto que la pareja de ella estaría a una altura similar de comprensión que su hermana.

Le mostró los acordes y ella manifestó haberlos escuchado antes. Luka asintió, tomándolo como un indicio de que no estaba tan loco al respecto. Rose le preguntó dónde había sentido esos acordes y la respuesta de Luka fue tocar lo que la música le decía sobre Adrien; y ella le señaló que había ciertos elementos que se le hacían conocidos en su propia música.

Luka sonrió, tocando la música de la vida, de cada uno, había muchos elementos que coincidían entre canción y canción compuesta, aunque se lo solía adjudicar a su propio estilo musical. Rose no tardó en llamar a Juleka, ya que entre hermanos se entendían mejor.

Juleka escuchó, mientras Rose volvía con el resto de los chicos. Su hermana prestaba atención mientras asentía. Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño y los labios, pensativa.

—Me suena a la primera canción que compusiste, la que mamá pone de vez en cuando-

Su hermano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dándose cuenta del detalle. Su rostro enrojeció, aunque Juleka no se lo señaló. Le sonrió con la misma calma que le sonreiría él si estuviese en su lugar.

—Entonceeeees… —arrastró las palabras con interés— ¿Quién es?

Miró a Juleka, Juleka lo miró; miró la guitarra y le sonrió, prefiriendose fingir.

—Cuando me entere...—se encogió de hombros. Juleka rió.

* * *

_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?_

_¿En qué momento?_

_¿Cómo?_

Miraba el techo, desvelado, en su camarote con todas las luces apagadas. Sin poder pegar un ojo. ¿Qué hizo para que ese chico sintiera algo por él?

_¿Que sentía él por Adrien? En ningún momento se paró a pensarlo, pero porque nunca pensó que-_

_Tampoco es que le gustasen exclusivamen-_

_Además-_

¿Quizás no sea exactamente las notas del amor, sino de otra cosa?

No, menos. Las notas eran claras cuando Alya pensaba en Nino o cuando Juleka pensaba en Rose, o viceversa. No era admiración, no era cariño. Era amor, tenía que serlo.

Pero, entonces…

¿Qué sentía él al respecto? ¿Qué sentía por Adrien?

¿Qué sentía por Marinette? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella que ver con-? Bueno, no era muy difícil de adivinar aquello. Marinette gustaba de Adrien, si Adrien gustaba de él… y qué sentía él por Adrien… era lógico que pensara en sus sentimientos por Marinette ¿no?

Se dio vuelta y abrazó la almohada, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero los acordes no se iban de su cabeza, el mensaje no desaparecía.

Solo algunas cosas no tenían acordes.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, vuelvo de los muertos; o eso intento. Amé la ship ni bien vi el capitulo debut de Luka y tenía ganas de escribir algo desde hace tiempo, pero NO TENGO TIEMPO D:
> 
> ATENCIÓN. No sé nada de nada de nada de nada DE NADA de música, así que finjan un poco conmigo xD
> 
> Pero se dio el momento y lugar, y aquí estoy; intentando remontar Por un Apretón de Manos y viendo como hago la secuela de How It Went (así que, por si preguntan, ya saben xD)
> 
> Un agradecimiento muy especial a Acuinipuini, por ayudarme a destrabar algunas escenas; Y a Saori Sere y Rosita por mantenerme al tanto de los capitulos xD


End file.
